Bookworms: Office Edition
by kimpy
Summary: Edward wants to engage in a bit of role playing; Bella is more than up for his challenge. How much work can he get done when a sexy secretary shows up to help him take care of his files? One-shot submission for the Fandom for LLS fundraising compilation.


**BOOKWORMS: OFFICE EDITION**

**A/N: This edition of Bookworms was written for the Fandom 4LLS charity. As a pediatric ICU nurse, I see the effects of Lymphoma and Leukemia at its worst. It's a disease you wouldn't wish upon anyone. If I can play a small part to help wipe it out, I'm happy to do so. **

**Thanks to my beta, Lupin4Tonks, who treats the Bookworms with love and care every time they *ahem* come to visit.**

**Things I own: A 4-day Comic Con pass with preview night**

**Things I don't: **_**Twilight**_** is Stephenie Meyer's baby.**

"You want me, Mr. Cullen?"

Her question, made up of five simple words. Five. Words that are also infused with double entendre.

Do I want her? Hell fucking yes, I want her. Always. Constantly. My want never abates. Thank god we both work from home, or the amount of work breaks I take with Bella would be grounds for termination.

So, work. The office. Back to my Bella, who's patiently, silently waiting for my reply.

"I don't recall saying any such thing to you, Ms. Swan-Cullen."

Her only response is to raise one eyebrow at me. As a sly smirk starts to bloom on her face, I take in the scrumptious delight that is my wife. She's wearing what appears to be a skintight black dress, covered by a tiny jacket. Well, covered is a very liberal description. It's tight enough to emphasize her breasts, those beautiful breasts that I love so much. I've said before that I'd like to be buried between Bella's breasts when I die—the fact that I'm nearly buried there 24/7 as it is should make my last request an easy one to fulfill.

Clearly, she's trying to taunt me. And fuck me if it isn't working. I'm already hard as hell.

Taking my time, I stand up and walk a circle around her, taking her in. I'm trying very hard to remain composed, so she has no idea what's going on inside my head. She deserves to sweat a little bit for pulling this stunt, even if I did suggest it might be a fun idea to try sometime.

The dress she's wearing is so short it's amazing that her ass isn't hanging out. The garters holding up her thigh highs are in plain view. She _knows_ what thigh high stockings do to me; I imagine how it would look with her riding my face, stockings still in place. She's apparently pulling out all the stops today.

To complete the ensemble, she has on fuck me pumps that have to be six inches high and only serve to accentuate her incredible legs. I can barely control myself around Bella at any given moment under normal circumstances. When she's dressed like this, obviously doing all she can to turn me on? I can't be held accountable for my actions.

Without even realizing what I'm doing, I reach out my hand and run my finger along the top of her exposed hose, and she lets loose a deep moan. I slap her thigh as a punishment and she gasps. Her pale exposed skin is so beautiful and soft, except that it's bright pink where I slapped her. I run my hand over the spot, noticing the skin is warmer there. I have to reach down and adjust myself, I'm so fucking hard. Surprise, surprise.

My eyes move up her body, focusing more closely on the details of her attire. The tiny jacket is held in place by two buttons. Her tits are showcased and her cleavage is entirely exposed. Her perfect round globes are practically begging me to caress them. I wonder if she's even wearing a bra. If she isn't wearing a bra, would she have skipped the panties, too? I can't fucking wait to find out.

I love it when she makes me play these types of guessing games. It makes me hunger for her body even more than I already do.

I notice that her hair is gathered into a tight bun and she's wearing her glasses. She looks perfect—exactly like the prim secretary I asked her to be. This woman will do anything for me, meeting me half way every time.

She clears her throat. "Mr. Cullen?"

That's all it takes to bring me back to the moment. Bella knows that I sometimes get lost in my wanting of her, but she always manages to find where I've gone in my head.

I don't miss a beat. She doesn't need to know the details of what I was just thinking.

"Well, now that you're here, I do have some paperwork that needs to be filed. This pile right here," I point out to her. "You know where it goes."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Of course, sir," she obeys.

It goes without saying that I've strategically placed the file cabinets at just the right height so Bella needs to bend over as she files. As she prepares to organize the stack of paper, I unzip my fly and pull out my erection, stroking it lightly. I watch as she bends over and my strokes become a bit faster. I notice that while my evil minx might have garters on, she's definitely missing her panties. Her gorgeous, hairless pussy is perfectly framed by her thighs and ass-it looks like the shape of a heart.

She is _such_ a little tease. It's just one of the many reasons I love this woman to distraction.

"Hold it _right there_," I warn, my voice all stern and demanding. She freezes, barely even breathing.

"I think you forgot something this morning, Ms. Swan-Cullen."

"Oh?" She answers innocently.

I know better than to fall for that.

"Mmm," I murmur, admiring the view. "You have seem to have remembered your garters, but I don't see any panties."

She stands up abruptly, a hand covering her exposed ass. She puts the other hand over her mouth as if to say, "Oops."

Once again, I don't buy it. Not one fucking bit.

"This isn't the first time you've done that, you know. You're awfully forgetful when it comes to your panties. I happen to know that you're on formal warning—I read your file before you got here. If I report this infraction, you'll be terminated."

She looks straight at me and gives me the sexiest smile. "But you're not going to do that, Mr. Cullen. We both know that you won't."

"We do?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nods her head slowly.

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because you get off on seeing my bare pussy when I do your filing."

"And what proof do you have?"

"That cock," she points her finger at my cock, "and that hand," she points again, exaggerating her motions. "If you report me, Mr. Cullen, I'll report you."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. Don't think the security cameras didn't capture your exquisite cock in all its hard detail."

"Huh. Sounds like we're both in trouble, then."

"I won't tell if you don't," she whispers conspiratorially.

"Then I won't tell if you don't."

She moves her body until she's right in front of me then kneels between my legs. Her eyes are wide open, as if in awe.

"Mr. Cullen, your cock is _so_ hard. May I touch it?"

I stretch my hard cock away from my body, showing it off to her. I add another few strokes, just because it feels so damn good. She watches my movements with rapt attention.

"It's all yours. It always has been," I tell her truthfully, my disguise slipping away for just a moment.

"I love it when you say that, sir."

She takes my cock in her hand, stroking me like a master. She knows exactly what I like. Before she takes me into her mouth, she runs my erection along her face, almost like she's cuddling it. Sometimes I wonder if she likes my cock more than me, but I always remind myself that the reason she loves it is because it's mine.

"There's nothing like the feel of the soft flesh on a hard cock. How can something so hard feel so smooth at the same time? God, I love it."

With that, she plunges me into her mouth, taking me in all the way in. Once I'm inside her, she tugs on my balls. Jesus, this woman is a demon. I fucking love her.

Another thing I love about Bella is that she loves to give me head, just as much as I love to receive it. She moans and gets herself so worked up over my penis—it's clear that she worships it. That only makes the experience more erotic for me.

My mind is directed back toward my dick when she yanks my pants down _hard_. She's not even remotely gentle; she simply can't wait to get at me. She doesn't even lose a single pass up and down my cock. My baby, she has such skillz.

Grabbing the prim and prissy bun in her hair, I yank her head back.

"You need to stop right now, or I'm going to come," I warn. "Normally, there's nothing wrong with that, but today, I want to come inside you."

I swiftly grab her under her arms and place her on the edge of my desk. When I'm sitting in my chair, it's the perfect height to give me access to her bare pussy.

I move her feet on either side of my legs, then spread her lips open. She's fucking stunning. She's so wet, her inner thighs shine.

"Ms. Swan-Cullen, you started this conversation by stating that _I_ wanted _you_. It's clearly the other way around. Look how wet you are for me."

I drag my fingers along her slit then wave them under her nose. "Can you smell how badly you want me?"

She whimpers while she watches me lick my fingers clean.

I slide my hands behind her ass, creating the optimal angle for what I'm about to do.

I lean in close to her pussy, so close she can feel my breath on her wet skin. Before I plunge in, I look up at her. I marvel over the lust written over every feature of her face, knowing full well that I'm the cause of it. It makes me feel incredibly powerful.

My tongue can't wait to be on her, so I dive in, exploring every last crevice. It lingers in some areas, makes a casual pass through others. To be the ultimate tease, I instantly move away from the areas where she most wants me to be. I gauge my actions based upon her reactions to my ministrations. After a good round of ignoring those areas, I finally suck her clit into my mouth, giving it a nip or two. I'm having trouble remembering all the details of what I'm doing, because I'm getting lost inside her. It's everything all at once, a bombardment upon my senses. Her smell, her taste, her moans, they all seduce me, making me forget my end goal for a moment.

Before I know it, her legs have migrated from my chair to being wrapped around my face. My Bella, she's a nimble one. While death via suffocation with a vagina might be an excellent way to go—knowing that I'll be buried in her breasts once I actually die—I'm not quite ready to die just yet. I tug on her legs a bit to give her the message that I'm drowning in her pussy. She blushes when she realizes that she got so wound up in her pleasure. She's exquisite when she's lost in the moment like that. I love being able to get her so worked up.

She leans back on her elbows, panting. Small wisps of her hair have escaped from her harsh hairstyle, probably when I yanked on it earlier. They're curling up from the perspiration that has gathered on her forehead. Looking straight at me, she makes a plea.

"Make me come, Edward. _Please_, make me come."

I sit up, instantly stopping my actions.

"Fuck!" she exclaims. "Why are you stopping?!"

Very calmly, and with great precision, I answer her question. "What did you just call me?"

She realizes her mistake at once, disappointment and sorrow settling over her beautiful face.

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry, sir."

I roll my chair backwards, removing all contact I have with her body.

"Goddammit. I hate having to stop. You were doing so well."

"I'm so sorry. May I have another chance to be good, sir?"

"I don't know," I answer warily. "You messed up."

"I know. I know. Let me make it up to you."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Well, you could just punish me."

Now there's a thought. I love the way her brain works.

My tone with her is brusque. "Bend over the desk. Slide up your dress so your ass is ready for me. Hang on to the other side with your hands and keep them there."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Your thanks may be premature. You have five spanks coming."

Using my hand, I smack her ass lightly, and she flinches when she feels my hand land on her skin. We're not into the severity of the punishment as much as we are the role-playing. I'd never want to hurt my baby, especially when her ass is so sublime.

Pretending I'm the ultimate hardass, I tell her, "That was one, just to get us started. You have four more spanks coming your way."

She nods her head silently in acknowledgment.

I spank her again, this time on her left cheek. I always alternate locations when she's getting a series of spanks.

"Two," I count for her.

I slap her pussy next.

"Three."

She shakes her ass at me, taunting me. My girl does love her spanks.

Spank number four is delivered along the crease where her thighs meet her cheeks.

Before she gets her last spank, I take a moment to rub my hand over her pink, sensitive flesh. I feel the warmth caused by the spanking and smile.

As a surprise, my last spank is the hardest one. There's something about seeing my handprint on her ass that gets me going. It makes me harder when I get to appreciate what a spank can do to her. As I deliver spank number five, she moans.

"That's five, baby," I explain. I deliver a kiss to each of the five spots where she received her spanks.

Running my finger over her, I notice that she's even wetter than before—this woman is without an equal, I swear to god. I'm reminded how it's always the quiet ones who turn into hellcats once their clothes are removed.

I can't wait any longer; I simply must have her. I lean myself over her body, my erection poised at her entrance.

"I'm so wound up over all that, I think I need to fuck you. Would you like that?" I whisper in her ear.

She nods her head eagerly, arching her back into me in response.

I grasp her hips, flexing my own just enough for me to slide inside of her. Once I'm all the way in, I don't waste my time. I set a frantic pace, pulling her body in toward mine to meet my thrusts, curling my hips in order to hit her g-spot. I watch my cock sliding in and out of her and it's still the hottest thing I will ever witness in my lifetime. I'm so deep inside of her—in us—that everything else becomes suspended. The world has devolved to nothing more than my body moving in hers. Our condo could blow down and I'd have no clue.

When she starts to swear, I know I've found what I'm looking for.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm Ed—I'm… can I? Can I?" she asks, desperate.

"Yes, go on baby. Let it go."

My quiet girl—the one who loses herself in books, who sometimes blushes when I talk dirty—screams out obscenities as she comes undone. I smile to myself, amazed and proud that I'm able to make my shy girl scream like a banshee. She only does this for me; I'm the one who's privileged enough to be able to hear her filthy mouth in the heat of the moment.

As she comes down from her orgasm, I feel her hands grasp mine, and she starts rocking her body to increase the potency of my thrusts. After everything else she's already done for me, she's determined to give me even more. My body slaps into hers again and again as I let go. Once my release arrives, I stop my movements, burying myself as deep as I can get. Spent, I lean over onto her back as we both pant from our exertion.

"How—" she chokes out. "How is that even possible? How is it better every time we have sex?"

Wrapping my arms around her, I move over her neck, delivering tiny kisses in my wake.

"No idea. Must have something to do with magnetic fields. That can be the only explanation for how deep we can go," I say with a chuckle.

"I do have to say, the spanking idea was genius. That was beyond hot."

"I just wish you could see how gorgeous your ass is when it's all pink like that."

She starts to giggle.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, I guess it won't be a problem for me to see that. I wasn't kidding when I told you that the security camera was on."

Fuck do I love this woman.

**END NOTES: If you like what you've read here, there are five other iterations of **_**Bookworms**_** on my fanfiction page.**

**The idea (office sex) for this one-shot is brought to you on behalf of jenequilter8. I wanted to thank her for helping me figure out how to customize my Google background to be all Rob, 24/7. She deserves it. Trust.**


End file.
